


Inessential

by neonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 22-year-old-louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angsty larry, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Gay, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Young Harry, but 17 is legal!!, clumsy baby harry, gym buff louis, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, narry friendship, zouis, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlarry/pseuds/neonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson doesn't need anyone, he never has. His energy is to be focused on training his body to be as fit as can be, and reaching the top of the architecture world, which in his 22 years of life, he's done so good so far. But when he meets a 17 year old, curly, clumsy boy at the gym, his views on the world start to change. But, could he let this green eyed goofball come between him and getting to the top of his career?<br/>(AU, 5 year Larry age difference)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the damned ab machine

The slightly heavy breathing mixed with the probably dangerous volume of his earbuds prevented him from hearing the man grumbling beside him, it wasn't until he poked the younger boy on the shoulder that Harry took any notice. He stopped the upwards movement of his hips towards his chest and yanked one of his earbuds out.  
"Oi, you're you doing that wrong," said the man standing next to the ab machine Harry was using. Harry scrunched his eyebrows and looked the man up and down slowly. He was dressed in a salmon colored tank top, black adidas shorts, and matching shoes. His legs were thin, but toned, which seemed to to set the bar for the rest of his body: thin but very, very toned. When Harry brought his eyes back to his face he felt himself blush, realizing he had just blatantly checked the stranger out.  
"Uh," he began, not able to look into the brunette's dark blue eyes.

_What is this kid's problem? _Louis thought to himself, crossing his arms impatiently. He had a tight and strict schedule and this was the part of his workout where he worked on toning his stomach but this lanky, curly haired boy was using Louis' favorite machine, and the only other one was out of order. _He's not even using the damn thing right. _Louis raised his eyebrows at the kid fumbling for words.____  
"Gee, am I really?" His pink lips didn't actually ever come all the way together, which made it sound like he was mumbling.  
"'Fraid so, mate," Louis responded, glancing at his watch. _Ten minutes behind schedule, get out of my way already. ___  
"Oh..." While the kid seemed to be thinking of something else to say, Louis looked him up and down, just to size him up in his head. He had on a blue school t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, black, baggy Nike shorts, and...Champion tennis shoes? _What a joke. Come on kid, let's go. ___  
"'D'you think you could show me how to use it properly?" the kid with the curls asked. Louis watched his lips move, still never fully closing, even when he was done talking. It made him look rather stupid, really. Louis sighed and grabbed the rag hanging off his shoulder and went to wipe down the machine. He had to nod his head for the kid to get off, and then he wiped it off.  
"I 'aven't got cooties, you know," the boy said, seemingly offended. Louis set the rag on the edge of the machine and placed his knees down on the pads and smirked to himself.  
"I don't know you, I don't want to sit in your sweat," Louis replied. "Or anyone's, really." 

__Harry tried to watch the way the man thrust his hips up towards his chest, differently than Harry had been doing, without thinking about how fit he was. But at 17, his hormones were raging, and he had a thing for older men with the scruffy look; which with his 5 o'clock shadow, this guy had. He made eye contact with Harry momentarily and then returned his attention back to his stomach and the movement of his hips.  
"Do you see what 'm doing differently?" the man asked Harry.  
"Uh, yeah, I think so." Harry responded, still trying not to sexualize the man in front of him. He didn't look pleased. He stopped thrusting and turned his hips towards Harry.  
"Look, this is what you were doing," He leaned back, resting his weight on his ankles and thrust upwards. "This is what you should be doing." He straightened out his knees and leaned forward, gripping the handles tightly, and began the upward thrusting again. "Get it?"  
"Can I try? You can tell me if I'm doing it right." 

___I do not have time for this, _Louis thought as he watched the boy set himself up on the machine. He really didn't. He was already 15 minutes behind schedule, he wasn't halfway through his workout, and he had a Skype conference call with his best friend Liam's dad's architecture firm located in London in an hour.__  
"Like this?" the curly haired kid's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked into his pretty green eyes before noticing if he was doing it right.  
"You look good," Louis said, absentmindedly, nodding his head.  
"Do I?" the boy smiled coyly, still thrusting. The sight made Louis laugh.  
"I meant you're actually doing it right, your posture looks less horrendous than it did before. But I've got to get on with my routine now. You're welcome for the help, goodbye." Louis waved and spun around to go finish his workout.  
"Wait, what's your name? I'm Harry," the kid shouted desperately to Louis.  
"I'm Louis," he replied over his shoulder.  
"See you later, Lou!"  
Louis cringed. Lou. What an ugly name. 


	2. shape up

Harry walked into his dad's office that night, just to check in since he'd been gone all day with his soccer buddies. His dad probably didn't notice anyways, since he just worked and studied all the time. He was a lawyer, and he was busy all the time. When he wasn't working, he was at the bar with his other lawyer friends. Being at his dad's house was a lonely time for Harry but he was stuck there for the rest of the month since his mom was going on vacation with his stepdad.  
"Please just let me stay here, I swear to God I will be so good," he had begged while she packed. She sighed and held his face gently in her hands.  
"Honey, spending time with your dad will be good for you, you hardly ever see him."  
"What makes you think I'll 'spend time' with him even if I go?" Harry loved his mom more than anything and he was sort of angered that he couldn't go with her, he was even more mad that he'd have to go to his dad's and sit in silence.   
"Sorry, bud, I'd let you stay if I could," his stepdad said, walking over and ruffling his curls.   
So now here he was, for the last full month before school, and his dad didn't even notice.  
"Hey, dad," Harry said, knocking on the door. His dad looked up from his computer across the room.   
"Hey, kid," his dad responded, "what's going on?"   
"Nothing really, I just got back from the movies and ice cream with Niall and everyone."  
"Ice cream, huh?" He looked at Harry over his glasses and raised an eyebrow.  
"One ice cream won't hurt, dad." Harry scuffed his shoe on the floor and looked down. Not that his dad was very fit himself, but he expected Harry to be for the soccer season. "And soccer doesn't start for another two months."  
"Two months can make all the difference, Harry. You know that. Have you been to the gym today?" The gym was his dad's idea in the first place. He paid for his membership and had often offered to get him a personal trainer.   
"Yes, I went this morning." Harry leaned against the doorframe and thought for a second about the irritated, scruffy man, Louis, he'd met that morning. Maybe he should go the same time tomorrow...  
"Good. Working hard I hope, you need to shape up soon."  
"I am in shape, dad-"  
"Well if you're planning on finally playing on Varsity this year, being just in shape won't be good enough. You've got to be the fittest and strongest you can be. That means eating healthy, self-disciplining yourself, and getting in good workouts. I really should look into hiring a personal trainer for you soon..." The thing about Harry's dad was that he didn't understand how Harry felt, and even if Harry tried to tell him, there was a good chance he wasn't really listening or caring. Harry had played soccer since he was little, but there was no denying that he wasn't the best player. His feet weren't quick enough, and he wasn't as agile as the other players, like Niall. His all-star best friend. Niall could've been on the Varsity soccer team his freshman year if he hadn't been staying behind for Harry. So he was guaranteed a spot senior year for sure. Harry tried his best, even during the off season, always hoping to get better, and never feeling like he was.  
"Yeah. Well I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna go to bed now," he said quietly. His dad had already started typing away again.  
"Alright. I'm probably gonna go out with the guys after this. If you need anything just call."  
"Okay, night, dad." No response. The green eyed boy tried not to feel too down about his dad as he walked back to his room and climbed into bed. At least if he was lucky, he'd run into the man with deep blue eyes at the gym again in the morning.


	3. do i look like a damn teacher to you

_After my workout today, I need to shower, change, and get back to the office. If the meeting goes well, who knows how much money I'll be making off this project... _While he ran, Louis liked to think about his to-do list, it kept him focused and on-task. After he ran through everything he needed to get done both at the gym and after, he took a second to scan the treadmills next to him. On one side of him, a woman was running, she was dressed in a pink Nike tank top, black fitness leggings, and matching white and pink Nike running shoes. Louis approved of the outfit surprisingly, most of the outfits he saw at the gym were God-awful. Like that curly haired kid the day before, what was his name?__  
"Hey, hey Louis!" Louis heard a voice calling over the volume of his Britney Spears themed workout playlist. He frowned and twisted his head. At the end of his treadmill stood the same kid from the ab machine yesterday. He smiled stupidly and waved to Louis. Louis turned back around and looked at the watch on his wrist. _I guess I have a minute to spare... _He pressed pause on the treadmill's screen and let himself slide off the machine so that he stood pretty much face to the kid with the curls, what the hell was his name?__ "Hi, it's Harry, um. We met yesterday.. on the ab circle?" _Harry, that's right! _He stood with his hand on his neck and the other in his pocket.__  
"Oh yeah," Louis responded, raising an eyebrow, confused as to what the kid could want. Standing next to him, Louis realized the kid was actually almost taller than him. But he could smell the Axe from where he stood and scrunched his nose. _Jesus Christ, kid. Invest in something better. _He also noticed that Harry wore another school shirt, this one with the sleeves cut off, so his semi-muscular arms were showing, and the same Nike shorts and Champion shoes as the day before.__  
"Do you...you know, like, come 'ere often?" Harry asked slowly, his pink lips never fully closing, irritating Louis slightly.  
"Um, the gym? Yes, I do. Why?"  
"So you like, workout often?"  
"What else would I do here?" Louis was becoming more irritated because for one thing, the kid couldn't seem to get his words out and for another thing, what kind of stupid questions were these?  
Harry blushed sligthly and nodded. "Right. I just mean... you look really fit, uh-"  
"Are you trying to ask me out or something? Because I'm sorry, but you're REALLY not my type," Louis' accent caused him to drawl out the 'l' in 'really'. Harry shook his head quickly.  
"Not at all. No way!" He crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling, and Louis thought about how annoying it was that he looked like a child when he did that. _A brat, actually. A bratty child. _"Look," Harry brought his eyes back to Louis' and stepped a little closer, "my dad wants me to get a personal trainer, but I really can't handle aggressive men in my face. So I was thinking, you seem to know what you're doing, maybe I could just... you know, follow you around." If Harry couldn't handle aggressive men in his face, Louis definitely wasn't his type, Louis thought smugly. But after his thought was finished he immediately began to shake his head.__  
"Sorry, kid," he began to step back onto the treadmill.  
"Wait," Harry grabbed Louis' arm gently, catching Louis off guard and causing him to turn back around. "Oh, I'm sorry," Harry yanked his hand away, "that was quite rude. Sorry about that, really, it's just, it would help me out a lot-"  
"Do I look like a damn teacher to you?" Louis responded, quickly. Harry looked him up and down. Today he wore a yellow tank top, black mid-thigh length shorts, and matching yellow Adidas tennis shoes. No, he'd never had a teacher look so good. He'd never wanted to give his full attention to a teacher before... he knew where his thoughts were headed and he quickly shook them away.  
"You don't have to teach me anything! I'll stay out of your way, I promise. I just want to watch and follow your lead, I just want to learn how to stay in shape like you."  
Louis studied the green eyed boy's face. His eyes were bright, his eyebrows raised in hope. A few curls fell over his eyebrows, which needed to be plucked but otherwise had a very nice shape, Louis noted. He looked so young and innocent. Louis smiled to himself. Oh, how he could wreck him if given the chance.  
"Fine," Louis sighed. "Just try to keep up please."  
"It can't be that hard," Harry's cockiness getting the better of him for a moment. Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"We'll see if you still think that after our first _session _, 'Arry." Harry felt his stomach drop. Louis seemed very tough, and the way he said his name was not encouraging. "Well come on then," Louis nodded towards the treadmill next to him and Harry took a deep breath, noticeably nervous to Louis; satisfaction.__

"I told you if it was too hard for you, you could take a break," Louis said smugly, examining his cuticles as Harry fell to the locker room ground and panted. His breaths were short and deep. Every couple seconds he'd groan in obvious pain.  
"You'll get used to it," a voice said from across the room. Louis' head popped up. _Liam Payne. _Louis immediately felt his stomach drop. Standing next to the door looking down at a very out of breath Harry was one of Louis' best friends...and ex friends with benefits? Ex one night stand? Ex two night stand, maybe? He hadn't seen him in months. Since Liam had gone back out to London to help his dad with some things, and thankfully, to try and get Louis hired. His skin was more bronze than it had been before he left, he must have found a decent tanning salon. His hair was cut shorter, like he'd just grown out of a buzzcut, and he was definitely, definitely bigger than the last time Louis had seen him. Not bigger like fatter, but bigger like muscular. He looked good with the dark hair growing in on his chin and up his jaw. But then again, Louis had never seen Liam not look good.__  
"Hi, Liam," Louis smiled, happy to see him regardless of the terms on which they'd last seen each other.  
Which were naked, cum covered, drunken terms.  
"Hey, Tommo," Liam winked and walked closer to Louis and the boy on the ground. "Who's this?" He gestured toward Harry.  
"Oh, this is Harry, he asked to follow me around and train with me," Louis glanced at the kid but immediately returned his attention right back to Liam. He couldn't lie, ever since the night, or two, he and Liam had gotten completely drunk and decided to fool around, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Liam had let Louis have it, which isn't something Louis normally let happen.  
And it was good. Oh, was it good. But they hadn't had time to talk about it because the morning after the second night they'd spent in Liam's flat, again drunk, and again naked, Liam flew out to London. Louis wasn't really looking for a relationship, no. That wasn't his thing normally. He could never put anyone before himself, before his dreams, before his career, so even when he did find a man who kept up his appearance, and succumbed to Louis' every want and desire, eventually they would see that Louis was too self involved, or 'ambitious' and 'career oriented', as they liked to say during the break-up spiel, and cut it off. He just wasn't good at feelings. Having them or talking about them. But, he was good at sex, and Liam was mostly the same. Both in never being committed and apparently, to Louis' pleasant surprise, sex as well. No, he wouldn't mind letting Liam get behind him again. Or, on top of him, or, hell, whatever Liam wanted to do.  
"Wow you've made a name for yourself as a personal trainer while I've been gone? You don't even need the architecture job, huh?" Liam teased, brown eyes shining, a smile across his face. Louis laughed along with him. It was easy to laugh with Liam, they vibed well together. Their sense of humor was identical and they were always having a good time.  
"You're an architect?" Harry asked, finally sitting up, clutching his stomach still. Louis frowned, wanting to talk to Liam, and wanting to get him alone, and wanting to get bent over this bench, and...  
"A damn good one," Liam cut in, nodding.  
"I sure am," Louis smiled.  
"That's really cool," Harry nodded his head and looked around the locker room.  
"Well anyways, I better get going," Liam said, nudging Louis' shoulder. "But we should get drinks later, and...catch up." Louis felt his insides heat up and he returned Liam's smirk, as Liam backed towards the door.  
"Drinks at 8?" Louis asked, in a semi-flirtatious manner.  
"Sounds great." Liam winked and walked away.  
Louis stood thinking about all the pleasure he could be feeling later when Harry broke the peaceful silence.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked, standing up slowly.  
"Ew, what? No way." Louis responded. Boyfriend. No thanks.  
"I don't believe you, I see the way you look at him." Louis let out a loud laugh.  
"Love isn't what you're seeing, kid."  
"Then what am I seeing?" Harry sounded slightly agitated, like he was left out of a joke. Louis sighed and stepped towards Harry. His hair was still wet with sweat, but a couple curls had dried and puffed out, and Louis pushed them back gently and smiled.  
"Oh, Harry. You small, innocent, child." Harry felt his stomach ball up from Louis' touch.  
"I'm not an innocent child," he said, pushing his physical feelings away long enough to be grumpy.  
"Oh, I think you are."  
"I'm not." Louis laughed and took his hand away from Harry's face. He met his green gaze and smiled at him.  
"See you tomorrow, kid." 


	4. casual works

Louis' eyes scanned the bar for any sign of Liam, but it was dark already, and there was a crowd around the bar talking to the gorgeous new bartender, Louis' other best friend, Zayn. He made his way through the crowd and pushed his way to the front.  
"Zayn," Louis hissed, trying to grab his attention from the young blonde guy he was currently talking to. Zayn's caramel eyes tore away from the guy ordering a drink and met Louis' gaze.  
"Lou-eh," Zayn grinned, walking over to him, making his favorite cocktail on his way; which was just rum, lime, and Coke.  
"Thanks, mate," Louis said, wrapping his hand around the small glass. "Have you seen Liam?" Louis' eyes continued to search the room while he stood on his tip toes to get a better look.  
"Liam, hm?" Zayn raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked.  
"Ugh, it's nothing. He just got back in town, we're just catching up."  
"Mhm. I'm sure you'll be _catching up _alright."__  
"So you haven't seen him?"  
"I think he just walked in, shortstack." Zayn was taller than Louis, like pretty much all the guys around them, so he had a clear line of vision to the door.  
"Great, will you hand me a beer please?" Zayn laughed and filled a glass up, handing it carefully to Louis.  
"Will I see you later?" Zayn asked. He and Louis had shared an apartment for about a year.  
"Don't wait up," Louis called, as he made a beeline for Liam.  
His big frame was covered by a plain, white t-shirt, and slightly worn light blue jeans. Of course his style didn't exactly match up with Louis', who was dressed in a black button down, tight, black pants, and tan Oxfords; but still, Louis was drawn to him.  
"Hey, Tommo," Liam smirked, looking him up and down, before taking the drink from his hands. Louis bit his lip self-consciously, but he loved the way Liam looked at him like he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into him. And Louis did want him to sink his teeth into him, as well as anything else Louis could take.  
"Hi, Liam," Louis said calmly, with a small smile. "The bar's kinda crowded, Zayn just started working a few nights ago. Do you wanna get a spot in the back?" He looked up at Liam from under his lashes and continued to smile, hopeful about the night ahead. Liam nodded to Louis, took a sip of his beer, and followed the smaller boy to the back of the building to a small booth.  
"How was London?" Louis asked, thinking the sooner they got through the small talk, the sooner Liam would be grunting Louis' name against his neck.  
"It was fun I suppose. The whole architecture thing isn't exactly my scene, but the business part of it was interesting." Liam was a finance guy, wanting to be a business owner, and maybe the CEO of a big company someday. "But, my dad said that he was looking for young, modern, creative employees, so I'd say you have a good chance with him pretty soon. Plus, I talked you up a lot too. So, I'm sure you're a shoe-in for a spot."  
"No way!" Louis beamed. His job in the states was pretty good, he made decent money; but he wanted to work at an established firm, and become an established architect - at the top. Not doing all the work on a project and having his boss take all the credit.  
"I don't want to jinx anything, but I don't think he's seen anyone better fit for the position than you, and your skype interview really impressed him as well." Liam's smile spread across his face and it caused Louis to smile and giggle in glee.  
"Thank you so much, Liam, you don't know how much this means to me, the fact that you talked me up to your dad even though I was across the globe. Truly, I am so thankful, oh my god." The short, scruffy man couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
"Don't thank me, Squinty," Liam teased, watching the crinkles by Louis' eyes disappear as his smile transformed into a playful glare.  
"Watch it, Payne," he said playfully, beginning to smirk.  
"Or what?" Liam teased back, leaning across the booth slightly. Louis felt his insides heat up.  
"You know, while I was gone, I couldn't help but think about my last night here," Liam began, first looking down at the table, but then back up at Louis, brushing his fingers along his hand. "I know you're not one for relationships, hell, I'm not either, but there was definitely _chemistry _. Would you agree?"__  
Louis' face felt hot and suddenly all he could think about was being under Liam again.  
"Definitely," he breathed, leaning closer as well.  
"I know we're good friends, but what could be the harm in having a little fun, eh?"  
"I'd quite like to give it a go again...casually."  
"No strings?"  
"No strings." Louis was practically exploding. A casual, friends with benefits. What a dream come true.  
"In that case, if you really are so _thankful _..." Louis downed his drink and stood up, holding a hand out to Liam, smiling and flipping his hair out of his eyes.__  
"Where?" Louis asked, getting antsy, his pants feeling a little too tight.  
"My flat isn't far," Liam whispered to Louis as he pushed through the crowd towards the door. 

When they stumbled into Liam's place, the mood immediately changed. Where it had been flirty and fun earlier, it was now darker, more of a need than a want. Louis pushed Liam against the wall and kissed him, sloppily because of the alcohol, but Liam didn't notice because he was the same. He put his hands on either side of Liam's face and moved his lips to his neck, gaining a groan from the brown eyed boy. Louis moved his hands to the bottom of Liam's shirt and slid his hands under, feeling his strong, toned stomach, and moaned. Liam smiled and let out a throaty chuckle before grabbing Louis' hands and pushing him to the bedroom.  
Each of them were too eager to waste more time, Liam's shirt was off within thirty seconds, and Louis was quick on his knees in front of him, undoing his jeans, revealing black compression shorts.  
"That looks like it hurts," Louis said quietly, running his mouth along Liam's member through his shorts, looking up at him. Liam groaned again and began to push his shorts down, his erection in full view now. Louis wrapped his hands around him and just stared for a moment, moving his hands up and down Liam's shaft slowly. He was so _big _. He still couldn't get over it even though he shouldn't have been surprised by the looks of the rest of him.__  
While Louis had been admiring, Liam had gotten slightly more frustrated and his hands began tugging at Louis' hair, pulling his face closer to his crotch.  
"Louis," he breathed, bringing the smaller one's face to him. Louis smiled momentarily before opening his mouth to let Liam slide inside. Liam immediately let out a breath and moaned, moving his hips back and forth slowly at first; Louis looking up at him, hands on Liam's muscular thighs, his cheeks hollowed out as he let Liam have his way with his face.  
"You look so good, Louis, fuck, baby," Liam let his head roll back as he continued to thrust, now deeper into Louis' throat. As he hit the back, he moaned and pulled Louis' hair. Louis was very, very, _very _, experienced and moaned as he took all of Liam in his mouth and down his throat.__  
"Fuck," Liam groaned as he fucked Louis' face, wanting to cum, but waiting, He pulled out and Louis looked up at him, licking Liam's precum off his lips.  
"Something wrong?" He teased. Liam pulled Louis up off the floor and pushed him down on the bed.  
"I want you," he growled. Louis quickly began unbuttoning his shirt as Liam tore his belt off and pushed his pants down around his ankles. Before Louis was done getting his shirt off, Liam had taken his boxers off and wrapped a strong hand around him. Louis' breath caught in his throat and he couldn't seem to get his shirt off fast enough. By the time he had stripped from the undershirt too, Liam was already taking Louis down his throat, and Louis leaned his head back and moaned. It'd been so long since he'd had a good fuck, even longer since he'd gotten completely wrecked. Remembering how it'd felt to have Liam take control of him and give him what he'd gone years without, he became a puddle.  
"Li, please. I fucking want you," Louis whined, looking down at Liam. The brown eyed boy slowly pulled his mouth away from Louis' cock and replaced it with his hand.  
"How do you want me?"  
"You know."  
"Say it."  
"You know!" Louis was getting desperate but it was still hard and embarrassing for him to say it out loud.  
"Say it. Now." Liam's voice was deep and demanding, and Louis felt his cock throbbing and he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Fuck me, god dammit. I want you inside me, now." Louis grunted, his cheeks reddening.  
"There you go," Liam smirked, standing up and letting Louis roll over. From the dressser beside the bed Liam pulled out a large bottle of lube and a condom. He put a hand on Louis' small, but perfectly shaped bum and slapped it. Louis whined, but felt his cock throbbing more, and let himself enjoy Liam's strong hands on his ass.  
"Are you ready?" Liam asked, pouring some lube into his hands.  
"What did I say, Liam? Fuck me already," he tried to sound dominant but instead sounded desperate and exasperated, turning Liam on even more. He smacked his ass once more before spreading his cheeks apart and running his thumb over Louis' hole. He pushed his ass up towards Liam, arching his back up, and moaned.  
"When's the last time you....?" Liam asked quietly.  
"Like this?" Louis managed to get out, "Not since you." He might need a little extra attention which would drive Liam crazy. He applied more lube to his hands before sliding his index finger into Louis. He was so soft, and tight, it drove Liam crazy.  
Louis let out a soft groan and breathed out slowly, letting himself relax. Liam began moving back and forth slowly, feeling Louis' ridges and placing kisses along his cheeks, biting occasionally. Louis moaned every time Liam's teeth met his skin, and began rubbing himself slowly, getting antsy. When Liam noticed, he felt his cock begin to throb, and he pulled his index finger out, despite a whine from Louis, and replaced it with his middle finger. He went in and out, faster than before, and he knew he could almost hit Louis' prostate because his hands were so big, and Louis became even more frustrated.  
"Liam, fuck me," he breathed, sweat dripping down his neck in anticipation. Liam smiled.  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" he pulled out of Louis completely and stood over him, slowly rubbing his cock. Louis turned to watch and bit his lip. He was so big, Being full of him would drive him absolutely wild.  
"Please."  
Liam had waited so long that that was all he needed. He slowly entered Louis and let out a high pitched moan. The full sensation sent Louis into a frenzy. He gripped the edge of the mattress as Liam rocked back and forth; gasping as he felt the tension build while Liam began thrusting in a steady rhythm, grabbing onto Louis' sides and yelling out a couple 'fuck's.  
"Oh my god," Louis gasped, as he felt Liam curl his hand around his hard cock. He began moving his hand up and down at the same rate of his thrusts and Louis knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. Liam's breaths were short and into Louis' neck, and he felt so good pounding into Louis like that, and his hands were so strong, and the way he moved his lips against the back of Louis' neck-  
"L-Liam, oh f-fuck, I can't take-" Liam bit down on Louis' neck and thrusted into him more forcefully and ran his fingers over Louis' slit and Louis collapsed and screamed into the mattress, giving into his orgasm and coming all over Liam's sheets. He felt Liam fall at about the same time he did and they both lay there gasping as Liam pulled out and tied and threw the condom to the side. Louis felt his eyelids get heavy, having just used all his energy, and he fell asleep to the sound of Liam's short, quick breaths on the other side of the bed.

 

 


End file.
